bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Smasher
Star Smasher is the fifty-fourth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on November 11, 2000, and is the ninth episode in production. Synopsis Zurg kidnaps an LGM with independent thought, whose knowledge on the Flux Gravity Capacitor, which is essentially a large trash compactor, is valuable. On the way to rescue him, Team Lightyear's ship is crushed and the team, plus three LGMs, enter Zurg's Dreadnought and rescue their little friend. It is there that Zurg reveals his plan to crush Capital Planet's sun and turn it into a black hole to suck Star Command and Capital Planet in. Plot Onboard Star Command, Buzz and Nebula are on the run from something. As soon as they leap through a door, it's revealed what was chasing them: Nebula's desk. But it catches them, much to Nebula's annoyance. Nebula is even more annoyed when he realizes that he's due at the LGM invention review. Buzz decides to leave him to it until Nebula sends Buzz to the review, arguing that he's swamped with paperwork and could use the help. Despite trying to object, Buzz gives in and leaves whilst Nebula comments that the reviews are more boring than watching constellations form. Buzz meets the LGMs at the Science Bay where the invention review is to take place. During the review, Buzz is surprised to see a new invention he has seen before but the LGMs aren't so keen on explaining it - all except for an independent thinker who reveals it to be a Quantum Popcorn Popper. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Evil Emperor Zurg *Commander Nebula *Little Green Men (LGMs) *Brain Pod 2 Quotes Under construction. Trivia *Wayne Knight (best known as the voice of Zurg) also voices one of the Brain Pods in this episode. *When Buzz is shot by Zurg's Hornets, Zurg orders the robots to "finish him", a reference to the video game Mortal Kombat. Errors *At one point, when Buzz is on Zurg's Dreadnought, one of his buttons is colored grey instead of blue, the Star Command emblem is grey, and one part of the black part of his suit is red. *At that same scene, Mira's collar, emblem and different parts of her suit are miscolored. They are all colored a darker shade of blue instead of green or black, respectively. *At that same scene, Booster's emblem is plain white instead of blue. *The insignia on Buzz's chest is green instead of blue in one shot. *The purple sleeves on the LGMs' space suits are white in one shot. *The blue button on Buzz's suit is red in one shot. *The blue area surrounding the Star Command emblem on Booster's suit is green in one shot. *Buzz's space suit's boots match the heat-proof one's but are white in one shot. Voice Actors *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg and a Brain Pod *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs *Frank Welker as Grubs and Brain Pods Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Steve Loter Story Editor: Thomas Hart Written by: Brain Swenlin Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: John Miller, Chris Rutkowski Timing Directors: Dale Case, Bob Zamboni Sheet Timing: Dale Case, Bob Zamboni, Juli Hashiguchi, Frank Andrina, Juli Hashiguchi Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Ginny Hawes Add'l Character Designs: Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Justin Thompson Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Rick Evans Color Key Stylist: Karen Kilpatrick Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Mike Karafilis Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Storyboard Revisions: Alan Wright Add'l Storyboard by: Chong Suk Lee Continuity Coordinator: Jim Finch Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: Adam Berry Animation Production by: Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hipolito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerald Linatoc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowell Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Digital Director: Jonathan J. Tinsay Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonia, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Jospeph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernardo, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos, Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul Santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamayo, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonia Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'Mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Mary Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soledad Cruz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonio Cardiente, Pilsen Cayabyab, Doris Desiderio, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylists: Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Ferandez Scanners: Romeo Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: Brain F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Jessika Portillo Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes